Trying to Help
by Pii
Summary: For Cori's July Contest. Danny is captured by the GIW. Sam tries to help. One-shot. R&R please?


_Entry for Cori's July contest O3O I got 2 ideas. Okay let's roll to the story, this one is pretty short one. Hope you like it Cori~ *turned to people except for Cori* sorry bad grammar! *turned to Cori* I am not say sorry to you. Now onward~!_

**Trying to Help**

One week already, he is gone, captured. My heart feel like torn apart every time I remember that day. My best friend, Danny, is captured by the Guys in White. I don't know what but I couldn't help. The day when he revealed, I think it's the worst day of his life.

_And mine._

That day my parents held me back, I tried my best to get away from them. My hands ached since they hold them too strong. Not only my hands ached, my heart ached as well. I still remember tears fell like raindrops on our eyes. Even now, my eyes still hurt from crying.

Now here I am, standing. In the Guys in White's hideout. If you wonder why I am here, I am here to try, to free my best friend. I am here to help him. I am not cares if I am failed or I am captured as well, at least I tried. And it's better than not doing anything.

Trough my purple eyes, I started to look around this place. A bit tricky I think. And I bet they got a ghost-proof cell. I started to think why all of this happened. It's happened about two years ago. That time, I just told my best friend to check inside his parents' ghost portal. But then it half-killed him. I half-killed my best friend.

He is the bravest and the strongest person I knew, he kept his dual identity a secret. Until that day. Last week, when the Guys in White broke in to his home when I, him, and Tucker inside. We both questioned what happened and they said about the ghost boy, Danny Phantom. When they captured him, my parents and Tucker's held us back so we can't help him.

But he is my friend, and I can't lost him just like that.

That's what brought me here. Sneaked out from your parents secretly and entered monster's lair. To save your best friend and _hero_.

With the white uniform I am wearing right now, and the wig, and the black glasses on me, I don't think they will recognize me as intruder. _Trough_, these things make me feel itchy somehow. I wonder how come the Guys in White can wear this all the time? _Gee_, even I couldn't stand with this for a minute. _But this is for Danny._

I scratched my body a little, I really want to get off from these stuffs! And not only that, these stuffs make me feels hot! I am really annoyed with these clothes. Wow, I couldn't believe I am doing this. Not now.

I use move one of my hand slowly to make the hot less a little. It's not really helping, but at least it is, a little.

Moving around with this ghost weapon on your hand make you tired! I am sure of that. I wonder why they don't feel heavy for this thing. I started to scratching again, man. I need to take a bath after this.

My ears caught a voice called for me. "Hey, you. Want to still there or do patrolling?"

I turned quickly to him, not want to make him mad, "Y-yes sir!" I spoke, but oh wait! My voice is different, I must change my voice. I coughed a little to clear my voice, and speak again, "Yes, sir!"

Looks like he put a weird glance on me, I think he is getting suspicious. Oh, no. This is bad. I wished he turn away and leave me alone. Please save me, God. I could hear that man mumbling. I can feel sweats dropped on me. "Okay, fine. Continue." He said as he walked away from me. Thank goodness… I let out a sigh of relief. Again I feel this thing is itchy, and I started to scratch it again.

"Hey you, don't you work with me?" A voice from behind caught me. This time I must change my voice before replying, I coughed to clear my voice again. "Mm-m. Yes…"

"Then come with me." He said. I wonder if he is going to lead me to Danny. I don't know. Just keep in mission. I told myself. Now I must take this annoying weapon with me. So heavy, I followed him. Why this thing must be really heavy? Looks like they got a same size for their members, huh? Then this make me think, every Guys in White's body in a same structure! Sheesh, why I never noticed that? But at least nobody realized about me, a person with a skinny body. Now where am I? I am following this guy in front of me now.

All the way I keep complaining to myself, this thing so heavy! And these clothes makes me itchy! I wish this ended soon. I keep getting trouble with scratching this and take the weapon at the same time; it's hard to bring it with one hand, and it's fall several times, so heavy!

I keep getting trouble, I wished that guy in front of me not getting suspicious. And now he turned on me, great.

"Why you keep scratching your body?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and start to think. Crap! What I am gonna say? I'm not bathing yet? A flea on me? I think I can say that, but then I remember, this is the Guys in White. They are too sensitive for that things. I keep mumbling, not answering. What I must say?

But gladly I am looking at that guy, he turned and muttered, "Nevermind."

Phew, I am save.

We're coming to another room, and I start to looking around the room. To my surprise I found something shocking my eyes. _Danny._

I want to rushed over him and hug him, told him that I missed him. If only this guy is not here…

Then I waited, that guy walked to the another side of the room, and left the room. Nobody's here. I hurried to Danny's jail. Putting down the ghost weapon on my side, it's really heavy, you know? He lied on the floor in his ghost form, just like that. I can't believe I see my best friend in situation like this! "Pst, Danny," I whispered to him. I hope he notice that, and yeah he heard me. He turned to see me, "What do you want?" he asked in full of anger voice. What? Why he is doing that to me? Oh, yeah. I am in disguise.

"Danny, it's me. Sam." I said as I took off the black glasses from me. Finally, the hot feeling on my eyes gone, but I still feels hot with all these clothes. Now I feel itchy again, and start to scratch one part of my body. I could see Danny rushed to me, "Sam?" He asked in disbelief. I bet that. Since he see me in this place. "Why you're here?"

"I am here to help you to get out." I explained. I could see guilty look on his face, "Why you do that?" he asked me.

"Because, Danny. You're my best friend." I said, as I looking at his deep glowing green eyes. Sparkling, so pretty. Wait, I mean his eyes are pretty. Not him. Danny is cute, adorable, and handsome. But I never told him that.

"S-Sam, but-" he about to say something. I cut him off, "No, Danny. It's okay,"

"Sam…"

I looking left and right, wonder if anyone else will get here? I am wondering if any of them see me, and Danny, my plan will be ruined. Now I know where's Danny, I must get out of this place soon. Suddenly a voice rings on my head. "Hey you! What makes you so long?"

I open my mouth wide, to reply, this time I must change my voice. "A minute!" I said, then I turned back to Danny. I don't want to leave him. I looking at his deep glowing green eyes, "Sam…"

"I am sorry, Danny. But I gotta go, I will try to help you to get outta here soon," I said. I must hurry leaving him now, but before that, I am looking at Danny trough the bars, my heart raced in my chest. I must tell him, before it's too late. Who knows what will happen to us next? I filled myself with courage, I must be brave. I pulled his face and put my lips on his lips.

I closed my eyes, I did it.

I kissed him.

But this is not the kiss I wanted, this kiss full of sadness. I wish we can kissing when we're not here. When we're out of this place. I feel warm sensation touching my tongue, and everything seems to be frozen when we're doing that. When I slowly pulled myself from him, everything seems back to normal, but I still want to feel it. Too bad this must leave him now. "I love you," I whispered. I said that. Finally I told him my feelings, I looking at his glowing green eyes. He is speechless. His eyes so sparkling adorable when he did that. I wanted to cry, I wonder if I could see him again. Then I try to snap out of it, I shook my head.

"Oh, I gotta go," I told him, pulling the weapons with me, it's heavy. And it's also heavy to leave him there. "I will get you out of this, I'll try." I said as I putting my black glasses again. I turned to the door, and running toward it. My legs don't want to but I must. _I will try, I promise._

It doesn't matter if I am failed, I am captured, or I am tortured. But one thing I will do, I will always trying to help you. To get you out of this crazy monster house.

_Wait for me, Danny._

**DP DP DP DP DP DP DP**

_Ha…! Evil cliffhanger, I guess I just love it *epic shot* and now, now… let's see what we got… mm… 1654 words! W00t. Without Author Notes, Line Breaks, and stuffs. Okay. So I think one more thing to say : REVIEW! And… thanks. -Pii has logged out-_


End file.
